Gas turbine engines are required to operate efficiently during operation and flight. These engines create a tremendous amount of force and generate high levels of heat. As such, components of these engines are subjected to high levels of stress, temperature and pressure. It is necessary to provide components that can withstand the demands of a gas turbine engine.
Conventional configurations for gas turbine engines include multiple types of seal arrangements. Certain sections and compartments of a gas turbine engine may be provided with improved sealing configurations to improve at least one of efficiency, operation and safety of a gas turbine engine. There is also a desire to provide improved sealing configurations.